Different
by newyorkgirl911
Summary: Marie. The first and only girl to join the Glade. And she just had to fall for a certain sassy runner, didn't she? MinhoxOC


She woke up to a banging sensation in the back of her head. Her messy hair was splayed around her on the cold, hard, metal floor; limbs at odd angles, her eyes half-closed and her ears ringing. The air she inhaled was cold and whipping against her arms. The only thing that came to her mind was that she was in some sort of cage, which was proceeding upwards like an elevator, but at a terrifying, dangerous speed.

Her mind felt sluggish, unusually lagging and slow. Gripping the floor, she unsuccessfully tried to push herself up on her elbows; with a small thud, she hit the ground again. She couldn't adjust her eyes to the looming darkness.

 _My name is Marie_ , echoed round her head, repeating and repeating in a robotic voice. _My name is Marie_.

Weak and tired, she shut her eyes once more.

She woke up to a terrible light which ached her eyelids. The tangled mess that was her hair was wrapped uncomfortably around her shoulders. The change of scene startled her to jumping backwards on her weak arms. But she no longer felt weak. Her arms were back to full strength. She pushed herself onto her elbows and looked upward for the first time, the light still aching her fragile feeling head.

Surrounding her, was a group of boys. All in their teens, with the same dirty clothing, all clutching spears in their grubby hands.

"It's a girl." whispered somebody in the crowd. Whether excited or worried, she couldn't tell; many were mumbling now.

"A girl?"

"Seriously?"

The astonished voices echoed around for a second. She felt irritated. Of course she was girl. What were they freaking out about?

Somebody leaped down into the cage, which was just beneath the ground level, with a bang. It was one of the biggest boys there, with arms bigger than her entire body. Her vision was still blurry, but the boy came close enough for her to analyse him; his eyes were small and narrowed, he had a large nose and ugly teeth which were alarmingly close to her. He had high eyebrows which gave him a permanently angry expression.

"Don't touch me." she warned shakily, as he reached out a monstrous arm to presumably grab her.

He paused and sneered at her. His hands looked dirtier than the rest of him, and honestly, she didn't feel like him touching her at this moment in time.

"I'm getting you out of here, slinthead." he gave an ugly, loud laugh which matched his appearance, "Or do you want to stay in here all night?"

"I'd rather do that, than have you touch me." she murmured irritably, loud enough for him to hear.

She pushed her unkempt hair out of her face so he'd stop glaring at her with hi dark, small eyes.

"We got a feisty one, here." he declared, standing up to his full height. He was scarily large, she thought, but she didn't scramble backwards like her instinct told her to. She just wrapped her arms round her knees and stared at his feet.

"Feisty and hot? Wow." a voice sounded from behind. Somebody gave a mocking cat noise.

The ugly boy above her, without any warning, seized the front of her tatted top. His fingers closed tightly around the fabric, and with an unnatural force, yanked her onto her feet. An involuntary gasp escaped her pursed lips.

Before she had the chance to protest, he flexed his huge arm and literally chucked her out. She hit the dry, grassy floor with a thud. It felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs, as she inhaled the cold air desperately; all the boys formed a circle around her so she was in the centre. Every single eye was trained on her face.

"What's your name?" demanded a deep, slow voice. She glanced up to see a dark-skinned man with a frown on his face.

 _My name is Marie_. The persistent echo which hadn't faded when she was in that stupid cage. That was what she was thinking then, and it seems it was the only thing she _could_ think.

"Anything about yourself, at all." he added.

"Marie." she replied, "My name is Marie." she racked her brains for any other information, but nothing came; just a blank buzzing which filled her ears.

"Well, Marie. I'm Alby." he nodded in my direction, the corners of his lips turning up, "And welcome to the Glade."

 **I dunno. Should I update? Minho will be introduced soon xox**


End file.
